Love Among The Waves
by SkullCherryBlossom
Summary: The shipwrecked girl of Fenith Island can't seem to catch a break, especially when dealing with her nautical crush Joe. She has a hard time hiding her feelings, but she might not have to (I hate doing the summary) JoexOC


Authors Note: My Rune factory fanfics are a little rushed so excuse any mistakes for now I'll have slightly longer and better stories out sometime soon. This is the first time in a LOOOOOONG Time I've written anything, so I'm also a little rusty at this. I feel like it at least...

A loud clattering echoed from the pier that early morning. A small boat tied to the docks rocked back and forth and someones screams of frustration could be heard coming from it. The young adventurer Joe had just stepped off the elevator from the church, heading home for breakfast, when he heard the noise. He only chuckled and tucked his surf board under his arm as he made his way over.

"THIS RUSTY PIECE OF JUNK! I'LL NEVER GET THIS RUST BUCKET WORKING AGAIN!" the feminine voice shouted. Joe kicked the side of the boat and laughed loudly.

"Having a little trouble again Meri? Haha," he stepped back, knowing what would happen if he was too close when she emerged. Her head popped up out of the broken floor of the ship.

"Don't give me any sass Joe, it's too early..." she said disappointed and defeated. Joe reached his hand out and gave her and encouraging smile. Meri reached out and grabbed his hand so he could help her onto the dock.

"C'mon, let's go eat at Odette's for breakfast. Relax a little, yeah?" Meri thought about the offer for a moment, she was a little hungry and she did like Odette's cooking.

"Fine, but you're paying this time!" she grinned and winked at him. The thought of a good peaceful meal was putting her in a better mood already.

"Alright~ There is that cute smile, " he liked to tease her, watching her blush and pout. Meri just grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him along until they reached the Inn. The smell of curry and fried veggies filled the air around the Inn. Meri loved the smell of Odette's cooking. She wasn't much of a cook herself so anyone who could or would cook for her was her hero. They went inside and sat down, soon after Odette came with their drinks.

"Hehe, so are you two on a date?~" Odette asked cheerfully. Meri immeditely turned red and looked down at the table, trying to avoid the question but finally answered, "N-NO! We're j-just grabbing some breakfast is all..."

"For now, the date is later~" Joe chuckled. Meri didn't find it as funny, it was hard enough being around him all day without blurting out how she really felt about him. Had it been anyone else she would have laughed it off, but her growing crush on the sailor was apparent as much a she hoped no one knew.

"I'm guessing you guys want the usual? I'll be back with your food in no time~" She quickly walked off to the next table to grab their order and back to the kitchen. Meri just gave Joe another pouty look as she tried to control her embarrassment.

"You're so cute when you curl your lip like that, " Joe's flirting was getting a little old, it wasn't like him to try this hard. Meri wondered what was going through his mind, why he was trying to embarrass her like this, she was afraid if she asked he would just keep doing it though, so she changed the subject.

"Enough with the cute stuff, how did your sailing go the other day? Find any treasure?" she knew that would get his mind on something other than her. His face lit up a little and his child-like smile took over.

"Actually yeah. It wasn't very far from here either, I was on the way to a neighboring island to pick up an order I made. I stopped to do a little fishing, I thought if I caught a big Tuna or something the old man would realize how good I really am. Anyway, I caught a few small ones when suddenly my hook caught on something. I assumed it was just trash, but after I fought with it a while it finally came up. It was made of gold, some kind of statue. I'm thinking about selling it so I can get my own boat. Do you think I should sell it or keep it?" he waited for her reply.

"Oh, well...I guess it depends on what the statue is...I guess. If you'll really put it away for a boat that's alright too, it's what I would do..."

"You want to leave that bad huh?"

"What...No! That's not what I meant Joe, you know that! I miss going out to sea, you should know better than anyone how I feel,"

"Heh, I'm just teasing, I know you like it here. I hope you stay a long time, it sounds weird I know, but I like having you around. Someone who shares the same love for the open ocean as I do, " Meri didn't have anything to say back after that. She returned to her shy state while she thought about what he said. It wasn't long after their little talk that Odette brought out their breakfast. Meri had lost her appetite by then, but she forced the food down and finished her plate.

"I uh...guess I better get back to the boat, I'll uh..talk to you later then?" she started to get up, grabbing a last sip of her orange juice before pushing in her chair. Before she could walk away Joe had grabbed her hand.

"Wait, why don't come with me? I want to talk to you about something," He looked so serious. Meri was hesitant, but nodded.

"Fine, but...what's going on with you today? You're not acting like you, you know?"

"I'll tell you when we get there, ok?"

"...okay,"

Joe had taken Meri to the cave linking the Port to the beach. It was rarely used since there were rumors it was haunted, a perfect place for a little privacy. They looked out one of the caves "windows" to the blue ocean that surrounded their island. After they just watched the waves roll toward them Meri spoke up.

"Joe...what did you want to tell me?" she was quiet, she thought it was something bad, like she had offended him or something at the Inn, "I didn't...say anything or do anything to upset you did I?"

"Huh? N-no! Nothing like that. It's just something I needed to get off my chest and ask you. I also want to say sorry about all the weird flirting today,"

"It's...alright. So..what's wrong?"

"Well, you and I have been good friends a while. I thought it was just, me being excited about someone as cute as you coming to the island. Of course you were pretty stubborn, it took me a long time to get you to even talk to me..."

"Hehe, well, you did kind of come off a little strong. I don't think flirting with a shipwreck victim is exactly something you start off on, " Meri giggled. She remembered touring the island and Joe had been there with box lunch and an offer to eat lunch with him that evening.

"I couldn't help it, you looked like you needed someone to talk to after all, "

"I guess it wasn't so bad in the end. Plus the fish was pretty good~ Um...sorry, you were saying?" Joe suddenly changed to his bashful side, which rarely ever came to surface. His face was slightly flushed and he had his hand shoved in his pockets, fidgeting with something in his pocket. He pulled out a small boxx and turned to Meri. Her heart immediately jumped to her throat. Is he proposing?

"Joe? What's that?"

"Well, I got this for you. I want to know...if you like me..."

"Joe...of course I like you, "

"I meant more on the lines of...love...like, "

"O-oh, Wait, does that mean that you...love me?"

"Heh, yeah. I uh, liked you a while. I've tried to get you to go on a real date with me, but you kept turning me down, " Meri thought her head would explode from his confession. She had been so oblivious to his passes and now he had to practically spell it out for her.

"B-but I always thought you were just teasing me with that stuff..Y-you're not messing with me right now are you? Because you'll be in so much trouble if you are!"

"Meri, I'm serious...I love you, I want you to be my girlfriend..." He opened the small box, which nested a pair of Emerald earrings. Meri loved earrings, Joe had been paying attention long enough on their trip to the islands to realize she had been eyeing the pair for a while. Meri was speechless, she wasn't sure if she was going to yell or cry. She had never been in this situation before, but it felt like she had been waiting for this moment, "You don't have to answer me right now. You're actually taking it a lot better than I thought you were, heh"

"...Yes.."

"Yes? Yes to...waiting or-"

"-Yes! I'll be your girlfriend! You have no idea how long I've had a crush on you, but I thought you had someone else on the other island or something, I didn't think you would fall for a stubborn thing like me!" Joe fiddled with taking the earrings out of the box as Meri removed the simple silver ones from her ears.

"Well, I kind of liked that about you. I've never wanted to try so hard to please a girl in my life, we have so much fun together and I love our trips out on the ocean, " Joe helped her replace her earrings, which looked beautful in contrast with her light blue hair, " There, beautiful,"  
Meri's face was so hot she thought it would melt right off. Joe brushed her bangs away from her face.

"W-what? What's on my face?"

"I was just thinking about kissing you, " he replied with a smirk. Meri have him one back after collecting her thoughts.

"Well, I don't kiss on the first date sailor~"


End file.
